


Another Shot

by LittleKuroNeko



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuroNeko/pseuds/LittleKuroNeko





	Another Shot

It was supposed to be a simple hunt but the fight took a wrong turn. She had gotten captured but it didn’t take much to escape and rejoin the patchwork group. However they we’re easily overwhelmed, one by one they fell around her until her vision went dark. It was dark when she woke and there was rope cutting into her body. She could hear voices and then suddenly she was being dangled over a fire. The flames just barely licking at her skin. Too scared to pay attention to the negotiation for her life. She was unceremoniously dropped to the snow covered ground and left to die by her captors. She watched her group for themselves and start the attack once more. She watched the direwolves creep up on her. She didn’t even scream as their teeth sunk into her. Tearing her flesh apart like tissue paper as the world goes black again. Maybe now she can rest, join her gods in sanctuary and peace. Perhaps join her parents for eternity. Alas, the old gods wouldn’t even spare her a glance and she fell. Far below the depths of hell and into a murky abyss. Foul and grotesque creatures stumble and slither about as she falls further. A hand reaches out and she accepts it. 

When she wakes again her amber eyes meet eight red ones. The demon takes pity on the child. Gruesomely murdered and shunned by the ones she dedicated all fourteen years of her life to. This is the most care she’s been offered all day. A pact, a deal, a trade was made. She had killed before, how much different is man to a wild boar? Just kill for her and be granted protection? What a fair trade, she thinks, so the contract is signed. She gives what is left of her body to the spiders. Her eyes open back to the snowy field as she feels the last of her limbs be sewn up by spider silk. She waves them goodbye as they scuttle off and takes a moment to breath. The next moment her sword has pierced the enemy and she’s stained in red. She likes this new power. These eyes, she notices in the blade’s reflection, are different now. Still amber but now surrounded by black staring back at her with purpose.


End file.
